


Alive

by Lukeke



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeke/pseuds/Lukeke
Kudos: 4





	Alive

郑在玹被绑在潮湿昏暗的地下室里，他很困，很久没有睡过觉了，但他也不知道到底多久了，地下室里唯一的灯光来源是一盏瓦数极低的小灯，每次撑不住了想要昏睡过去，就会有人一桶凉水把他泼醒。偶尔李泰容会过来看看“喂！想好了没啊？你手底下的人救不了你的，都被我摆平了。说点中用的我还能留你一条命。”  
“我要见他。”郑在玹的嘴唇已经干裂了，因为缺水原本温和好听的声音已经沙哑的不像话。  
“呦～郑先生这么想见他啊。事情朝着有趣的方向发展了呢。”李泰容的断眉挑了挑。  
郑在玹也觉得特别有趣，谁能想到黑白通吃，咳嗽一声整个B市抖三抖的郑在玹，竟然被养在床上的白眼狼算计了，不仅货被抢路被截甚至自己都被逮进李泰容的地下室现在的样子要多狼狈有多狼狈，呵，栽了啊栽了啊。想是觉得自己听不像话的，但语气依旧很平静：“我要见他。你要是想卖枪，在边界才能有办法。”  
“呦呵，这人这么值钱啊，等着吧。”李泰容关门的声音特别大。郑在玹长呼了一口气，抬头望着黑黢黢的房顶。啊~金道英啊

被关的这几天，郑在玹时常会想起第一次见到金道英时的情形，原本已经想不起来这些事情了，但是被关的太闲了，破碎的画面也渐渐被拼凑了起来。  
昏暗的Alive包间里，群魔乱舞，有男的，有女的，有买的，有卖的，昏暗的包厢里烟雾缭绕，可能是大麻也可能是更猛烈的东西。金道英缩在角落里显得格格不入，带着略显夸张的首饰却穿着土里土气的衬衫，怯生生的低着头，偶尔抬头看看，跟人对上目光，又迅速低下了头。郑在玹想，都是出来卖的人了，还装什么清纯，但是郑在玹还确实是喜欢纯的，不管是不是装出来的，含羞带怯的那个劲儿总是能跟小钩子似的，刮得人心里痒。  
那个时候郑父还活着，独子郑在玹就是太子爷。郑在玹好男色是道上都知道的秘密，毕竟男人嘛，总是要比女人孩子方便得多，没什么累赘。那时的太子爷没有现在这样让人闻风丧胆，就像一个普通的有钱少爷，有不少想要爬太子爷床的，或有美貌、或有身段、或者活好，搭上这条大船，只要乖巧听话惹人疼，哪怕郑少爷玩儿腻了把人踹了，也总能收到不少好处。上一个小甜心被踹的时候收到了市中心一套大跃层和两个电视剧的男主角，临走的时候还念念不忘，委屈巴巴：“郑哥，以后你有空还来找我睡觉吧，不收钱，白给你睡。”

郑在玹把角落里的少年叫到眼前，“把头抬起来。”面前的少年缓缓抬起头，衬衫的扣子解开两颗，性感的choker让本就好看的锁骨更加精致，一双兔子般无辜的大眼睛藏在刘海里仰视着你却又格外诱惑，他的眼神像冰面底下的灯，照亮了这个灯光昏暗摇曳的包厢。呵，装得挺清纯，花样还挺多，白皙的小脸上用油墨画着“KDY From Seoul”，使得原本清纯干净的人多了一丝被凌辱的美感。倒真是让人想压啊！

郑在玹轻轻一笑“今晚就他了。”

后来嘛，金道英在床上的表现确实不怎么让人满意，对郑在玹的讨好很明显、很笨拙，甚至连接吻都没有什么章法可言，只会贴着他的唇线轻轻地舔。“第一次？”少年迟疑了一些，羞耻的点了点头。  
郑在玹乐了，清纯不是装的啊，是真的纯啊。郑在玹在床上向来不是一个温柔的人，即使那个人是第一次。“真特么疼”金道英脑子里唯一的想法。“真特么紧”郑在玹脑子里唯一的想法。  
好在这具身体还不错，白皙、柔软、可以被折叠出各种姿势，人也乖巧，明明疼的眼泪都出来了，也不叫嚷，就乖乖的抽抽鼻子哼唧两声，生怕扫了身上人的兴。后来被操舒服了，忍不住发出了好听的叫声，不敢叫的太浪，只能断断续续地“嗯嗯..啊啊”，两条长腿不由自主地环在郑在玹的腰上，修长而有力。装纯的妖艳贱货睡多了，清纯小雏菊带来的体验也很好。

郑在玹很美地战了一晚上，第二天醒来已经是已经是下午三点了。坐起身来，发现身边人的情况不太好，还睡着，脸红红的，看起来有点发烧。郑在玹记得自己把小雏菊吃美了就睡了，那小雏菊，不会是发炎了吧。  
小雏菊感受到身边人的动静，也慢慢地撑开了眼睛。可能是因为下身太疼也可能是因为没有睡醒，好看的眉头皱了起来，看起来像一个真正的养尊处优的小少爷，而不是一个出来卖的少爷。  
郑少爷并没有心情照顾小雏菊，但是觉得体验不错，睡得挺舒服可以加钱。掀开被子下了床，金道英赶忙起来准备跟着，下身却跟被撕裂了一样疼，郑在玹回头看着那人皱的更严重的眉头，难得体贴了一把：“不用你，接着躺着吧。”然后径直走向了卫生间。  
郑在玹没有穿衣服，金道英看着他结实的后背有很多明显的抓痕，应该是昨天晚上被抱起来操时留下的，原本就发烧的脸更红了。但金道英还是挣扎着起来了，作为一个MB，应该有自我修养，既然业务能力不行，其他方面就不能偷懒。然而好死不死，一下床就踩到一个安全套险些滑倒。  
郑在玹出来的时候看到的就是这么个场景，小雏菊穿着昨天的衬衫，将将遮到大腿，下身只穿了一条内裤，正把安全套一个一个扔进垃圾桶。两条长腿又细又直，不禁想起昨天晚上就是这两条腿紧紧环住自己的腰，灵巧又有力。脚脖子上有两圈青紫，由于皮肤白显得格外明显，估计也是昨晚不知道什么时候留下的。原本应该是个挺诱人的画面，不过昨晚吃的太饱，这会儿倒也不饿。  
还在睡觉的时候，手下已经把衣服送到了，郑在玹慢条斯理地把衣服穿上，“不用收拾了，你再躺会儿吧。”金道英本想乖乖的坐在床上看着他穿衣服，但是无奈后穴实在太疼了坐不下去，只得斜斜地靠在了床头。等赤身裸体的禽兽又变成风度翩翩的郑公子后，金道英也不得不承认，这个男人确实很好，很英俊，很容易让人喜欢。郑在玹戴上腕表之后，对着镜子抓了抓头发，“好了，我走了，你想躺到什么时候就躺到什么时候，钱过会儿会有人给你。”转身要走。  
“等一下！”小雏菊突然开了口。  
郑在玹疑惑地转过身，“还有事？”  
小雏菊站了起来，由于后面还很疼，姿势显得有点奇怪，脸上的表情又像昨晚在包厢里那样害羞带怯的：“郑先生，您下次，还，还”不知道是烧的还是臊的，金道英脸红红的，深吸了一口气，抬起头直直地盯着郑在玹，“下次，还可以点我吗？”  
郑在玹有点诧异，下次再约这种事也不少见，这么直白直接的还真是不多。不应该在床上的时候撒娇打滚亲亲抱抱吗，怎么人都走了才想起这么个事？小雏菊不懂行情啊。  
郑在玹扬起一个笑容，漏出两个浅浅的梨涡“不了，活太差。”


End file.
